


Taking Care of Her

by Librarycat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 17:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Librarycat/pseuds/Librarycat
Summary: Emma collapses and ends up at the Mayors Mansion. Fluffy, fluffy, mcfluff.





	Taking Care of Her

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had a fairly awful week and I wanted to write some fluff and feels and this is the result. It’s short but comes from the heart. 
> 
> As always I don’t own once upon a time or any of the characters

Emma rolled over enjoying the feeling of satin sheets against her skin. Realising she wasn’t in her own bed, she sat up in the bed and looked around, she took a quick inventory of what she was wearing (silk pyjamas) and the decor of the room (white and black) she put together that she was at Regina’s mansion. 

After attempting to actually get out of the bed and being hit by a wave of nausea and dizziness and sheer exhaustion she sat on the edge of the bed and tried to breathe through it, she definitely didn’t want to face the mayors rage if she spewed on her bed. 

The door to the guest room slowly opened and Regina peeked her head around it. “Ah you’re awake Emma, how do you feel?” 

“Absolutely cream crackered” Emma replied with a yawn. “What am I doing here?” 

Regina came further into the room and closed the door, “ you collapsed after fighting that giant spider and the enchantress, you used too much magic too quickly and your body needs to recover.” 

“Aww and you brought me here? Thank you Regina I should get going though I appreciate you letting me rest in this very comfortable bed” Emma said with a wistful smile.

Regina placed her hands on her hips “You will do no such thing Miss Swan, you need to rest and get your strength back, you have been working non stop to find the enchantress. I will not have you hurting yourself and you will be a sitting duck for her if you go out there without your magic.” 

Emma opened her mouth to argue but Regina quickly spoke firmly “you will stay here where I can protect you and that’s final.”

(Oh wow, she has that don’t argue with me look on her face) Emma realised. At war with herself as she didn’t like relying on others to care for her Emma debated what to do, in the end she knew her body would betray her if she tried to leave and Regina seemed genuinely worried. So taking a deep breath Emma slowly released it. “Okay thank you” she smiled at Regina shyly. 

“ I’m glad to see you have some sense, now back into bed with you” Regina helped Emma bring her legs under the covers and fluffed her pillows before letting her lie down again. “Sleep now Emma, I will make you something to eat and wake you in a little while” 

 

Emma’s nose twitched, she sniffed the air and her stomach rumbled she opened her eyes when she heard a light chuckle. 

“Someone hasn’t lost their appetite I see” Regina said looking down at Emma fondly. She carefully set the tray with a grilled cheese some salad and orange juice down on the side table and went to help Emma sit up. 

“Morning, afternoon, evening I’m not sure which it is” Emma said sleepily.

“It’s lunchtime dear, I’m happy to say you have a little more colour in your cheeks and I know you are hungry which is a good sign” Regina said while handing Emma the tray. 

Biting into the grilled cheese Emma let out a moan “this is amazing, even better than granny’s” quickly polishing it off Emma looked at the salad with disdain.

“Eat your salad too dear it’s good for you” Regina smirked at the blonde. 

Emma rolled her eyes but did as she was told. 

“Thank you Regina that was all delicious” Emma looked down at her hands “ and thank you for taking care of me” she said quietly with a hitch in her voice. 

“Emma, are you okay?” Regina asked worry evident in her tone. 

“Yes I’m okay, I’m just not used to anyone taking care of me and worrying about me” Emma answered sadly with tears in her eyes. 

Regina stepped forward and sat on the bed, she reached a hand out hesitantly, before taking a deep breath and used both arms to pull Emma into a hug. “You’re welcome dear, you had me worried for a while there”

“I’m sorry you were worried, I can’t seem to do anything right when it comes to magic, you are better off without my help” suddenly Emma was crying. Regina showing she cared was too much she didn’t know how to deal with anyone caring about her and helping her, it brought out her long hidden emotions. She lay back down and pulled herself into the foetal position.

Regina’s eyes filled with tears, she was at a loss, she didn’t know how to comfort people, seeing Emma so upset and vulnerable her heart broke. She knew in that moment she loved her because she wanted to take all the pain away and soothe her. 

She lay down next to Emma and slowly wrapped her arms around her, gently pulling the crying blonde closer until her chest was flush with Emma’s back. “ ssssh I am here, I am not going anywhere and I will take care of you always” Regina whispered softly but firmly. She held Emma and after awhile the blonde suddenly turned in her arms and buried her face against her neck. Regina locked her arms around her again, before carefully lifting a hand to Emma’s hair and combing through it with her fingers, scratching lightly with her fingernails. 

They lay there for a long time, time was of no consequence to them, simply seeking comfort in one another. 

Eventually Emma moved first, slowly pulling back to look into Regina’s eyes, both of their eyes bloodshot from crying, mascara and tears running down their cheeks. “Thank you” she whispered before slowly leaning in and kissing Regina gently on the lips. Regina was surprised but accepted the kiss wrapping her arms around Emma once more. 

Lost in looking into each other’s eyes they didn’t see the flash of light of true love all around them.


End file.
